The Attack of The Boos
by BassEX
Summary: Wario and Waluigi, searching for treasure in the Dry Dry Desert, stumble upon something that a group of Boos have been wanting for generations... and now they activate a plan that may doom the world. What happens? Time will tell.


Here ends yet another one of my hiatuses. Now, here starts a saga where the Boos plot to envelop the world in darkness. This, I plan, should become a rather dark story. I'd prefer if you review quickly, so I can know whether this story is pathetic and should be discontinued in seconds, or at least manageable reading. I haven't written much on Fanfiction or visited it in a while, so I'll see if this works out.

-BassEx

_**The Attack of The Boos**_

**Chapter One: Down The Shafts Into The Darkness**

Two brothers walked down the shafts, into the darkness. One was a tall and lanky individual, and also seemed gloomy. But, intellectual. Compared to his brother, that is. His brother was definitely not intellectual, and was also an opposite physically. He was short, round, but muscular. And also very boastful and egoistic. Now, however, they were both quiet, descending down into the depths of the shaft. One had a small smile playing on his face, already lusting after the treasure hidden inside the shafts. The other just trudged on with a gloomy look, head down to the ground. With the tall one holding the lantern, everything was dimly illuminated around them. However, they soon walked into a part of a passage which was illuminated not by their lantern, but by torches sticking from the walls.

"What'cha say about this?" the fat one chuckled, a giant grin on his face. The lanky one shrugged. They descended even deeper down into the shafts. The tall one accidently tore his purple overalls a bit, the purple signifying he was Waluigi, and his brother in yellow, Wario. Waluigi glanced at the torches on the walls. Whether the moles had been here or not was no matter; It was still odd. He did not like this oddity at all, and he wished his brother would stop being so careless and unobservant. Something could easily go wrong. But, all his brother cared about was getting to the treasure quickly. These moles of the desert mines had done a lot of the dirty work for them, digging up until these underground passages, maneuvering around the various traps... It was almost too easy for the two brothers. He did not like this.

They went further down the passage, in silence, except for Wario's little chuckles every once in a while. Soon, the path evened out, and a small room appeared. The two brothers stopped at the foot of the passage. Waluigi glanced around the room, slightly shifting his sack on his back around, almost as if in anticipation of treasure-taking. The small piranha plant inside growled quietly at the sudden shift.

The room was dark, but the torches of the passage behind them illuminated the room enough to see that the room was pretty bare and small, not something that shows great treasures being held inside. Waluigi sighed with disappointment. He quickly noticed the small chest in the back of the room, however, and the two brothers hurriedly rushed to the chest, hoping for _something_ to be inside it.

As Waluigi got closer to the chest, he saw a few signs of people or things trying to break it open.

"_Oh great, one of those chests that will NEVER open, and when they do, you've wasted yourself for nothing..." _Waluigi sighed.

Then he noticed a tingling feeling. Boos. While Waluigi was not scared of Boos like his cousin/rival Luigi was, he shared the same sense. The sense that Boos were near. He frowned. Why would Boos be here, far underground, in such a distant and remote place? Something was really fishy here... But he decided not to tell his brother. Boos are Boos, what were they going to do?

"Thinking about giving up, Waluigi? Nu-uh!" Wario smirked, and raised his fist. Waluigi raised his eyebrow.

"What are you doing...?" Waluigi asked, a tone of disbelief in his voice.

"What do you think I am? Punching this lock open!" Wario chuckled.

"Wario, that's as idiotic as you. It won't accomplish anything except you wearing your hand out." Waluigi rolled his yes at his brother's stupidity, or what he thought was stupidity.

"Pfft! Waluigi, don't you understand? I thought you were smarter than this, if only by a little. The lock is as old as your insults! It'll probably just break and let us break it open within minutes!" Waluigi rolled his eyes again.

Wario punched the lock. Nothing happened. He punched it again. Nothing.

"See? Didn't work, Wario. You and your stupid ideas." Waluigi tried to act triumphant on the outside, but he actually felt disappointed that Wario's plan didn't work. Now they would waste unknown quantities of time trying to open the danged chest. He sighed, thinking back to the time where he reluctantly went with his brother's crazy idea of "excavating" some treasure found by some mining moles in the desert. He glanced at Wario. He was disheartened, but he raised his fist for the third time...

It popped open. Waluigi stared in shock, as did Wario. Soon, a smile grew on Wario's face. Lying in the chest in front of them, was a black pyramid. It was really dark. It _emanated_ darkness in the same way that light illuminates its surroundings. It felt powerful, it felt... precious!

"Hahaha!" Wario cried cheerfully.

"Super Wario never fails!"

"_Well, that's the blackest lie ever told._" Waluigi internally smirked, partly from is joke, partly from their achievement. Then something drew his eyes to the pyramid in the chest.

It started shaking. It started emanating even more darkness and power. And it also started levitating.

"Eh?" Waluigi uttered, the last words before the Boos rushed out of the walls. Startled, the two brothers spun around to face their visitors. The nearest Boo quickly swooped on them and took the pyramid. The Boo slightly flinched from the pyramid, a testament to the power being emanated from it. Waluigi started after the thieving Boo, but he promptly dematerialized and went through the walls. His comrades followed.

"They go through walls?" Wario asked his purple companion with a quizzical look. Waluigi answered positively.

After the disappearance of the Boos, the whole room started shaking. Rocks commenced falling everywhere, with the two brothers desperately trying to dodge. A hidden door closed their only way out, and everything became dark except for the lantern, which was oddly emanating less light than usual.

"Wario!" Waluigi said with a raised voice.

"...Yes?" Wario said, still slightly shocked.

"PUNCH THE DOOR AND BREAK IT, YOU MORON!" Waluigi snapped. His nerves gave way to panic.

"OK, OK!" Wario replied, groping for the door. Soon the brothers heard a cracking sound as the door gave way to Wario's brute force.

"OK, let's go!" Wario cried to his brother, who ran after the light showing through the doorway.

They appeared back in the corridor lit with torches. The quake was still happening here, so they could not stand still, dodging the rocks. Boos soon appeared behind them and in front of them, coming out of the walls. Wario tried to punch one, but the ghoul promptly immaterialized and laughed. The brothers were at an impasse. They were surrounded. Then, Waluigi took out his piranha plant.

"Waluigi, what in heck are you doing?" Wario asked of the purple plumber.

"Well, these ghosts here can't be hurt much by our physical attacks. Chomper's fire attacks are energy based, no? Therefore..." Waluigi replied.

"Waluigi, you can actually show intellect at times!" Wario cackled.

"Chomper, attack them! Use only your fireballs!" Waluigi said to his pet pirahna plant in a pot. Chomper growled with agreement.

Chomper attacked, gushing fire out of his mouth. The Boos drew back with pain.

"RUN!" Waluigi screamed, and the two brothers and their piranha plant ran up the corridor. However, more Boos materialized in front of them. One tried to bite Waluigi by his ankle, but as he materialized Waluigi kicked him away.

"Chomper..." Chomper blasted more fire balls at the Boos. The two brothers again ran. Meanwhile, the rumbling did not stop, and along with the incessant attacks by the Boos, the brothers had to dodge random rocks from the ceiling. Soon, they noticed a different rumbling, coming from the front... It was a giant rock rolling down the corridor!

"Wario..." Waluigi said, hoping that Wario could do the task.

"I know, I know." Wario replied, and shoulder barged the rock into oblivion. Waluigi shielded himself from the debris, covering his piranha plant at the same time.

They ran on. Boos just kept relentlessly attacking, and attacking, and attacking. That is, until they heard another rumbling, worse than the one before. Waluigi glanced around. Wasn't it coming from behind? His thoughts were made fact by the roaring farther down in the corridor.

"Waluigi, I don't like this... Let's-" Wario said, but was interrupted by a sight that horrified the two brothers. In front of them, there was a wall. A wall of Boos. Waluigi cursed under his breath. Chomper was too exhausted too continue breathing flames at the Boos.

"Chomper... do it for our lives!" Waluigi urged of the Piranha Plant. It just meekly surrendered, and put it's head under it's petals. Waluigi grimaced, trying to think of something that would get it going again. The roaring and rumbling came closer.

"Chomper... do it for the plant food! Yes! Do it for bags and bags of plant food!" Waluigi said, giddy from happiness. This got Chomper interested. Waluigi pulled out a stick or so of the food and gave it to Chomper. Chomper ate it ravenously. The rumbling came even closer.

---

Two moles stood on guard next to the entrance to the mysterious passage to... somewhere further below. They were mining Monty Moles that lived in a mining town in the Dry Dry Desert. Usually, they mined like the rest of them in the huge mines under the town, like they did for generations. But these two were suspicious...

So they wielded their pickaxes like a weapon, and stood on guard. And the danger was not only in the two men, but in the fact that the underground here was strangely populated by Boos. These Boos were not everyday (err, night) Boos. They were shifty, sneaky, and had some mysterious aura around them that repelled the curiosity of the moles. So, they had cold relations. And now, this passage opened, and it felt like it had a connection to the Boos... Who knows what might happen when the two men go sneaking around where the_ Boos_ sneak around?

The two moles shifted in their spots. They both thought they had heard some noises. But these thoughts were shrugged off. Probably those two men coming back up...

One scratched his uniform. It was the regular Monty uniform, with the miner's cap, and his shirt, and pants, and shoes all brownish. Whether that was from dirt or coloring, no one could be sure. They stood like this some more, until they felt rumblings.

"Cave-in?" One said to the other, nervously. The other shook his head.

"It's not coming from here, it's coming from... there." He jestured to the entrance of the mysterious passage, where the two men were. They looked at each other silently.

"Tell the others?" The other nodded in reply. They ran.

---

Chomper threw his flames at the wall of Boos. They all had to break formation to dodge, and some were hit.

"Let's go!" Waluigi said as Chomper continued grilling the Boos, held in Waluigi's arms. Another roar pierced the air from behind them, this time deathly close.

"Argh! I want to get out of these danged mines!" Wario remarked in the middle of his running. Waluigi nodded grimly. The roaring came closer and closer as they ran.

Waluigi just noticed that he and Wario were sweating gallons, as they say.

"_It's much hotter here than the surface... Even the desert. Though... at least the desert sun does not glare on us with it's sizzling stare._" Waluigi contemplated.

Enwrapped in his thoughts, Waluigi did not stop himself from turning his head around to look in response to a rather close roar. It was a giant Boo! It's mouth was open wide enough so as to stuff Waluigi and Wario in it. And it was _right behind them!_

Waluigi's eyes went wide and he let out a scream of panic and horror. Wario let himself see what Waluigi was screaming at. Both their paces quickened in a matter of seconds.

But the giant Boo was quickly catching up to them. The duo of brothers physically felt it's roars. And now its smaller comrades joined to pester them. This slowed down their pace, along with exhaustion.

"Oh... my... god..., we... are... doomed..." Wario gasped out these words to Waluigi, who said nothing. Chomper let out a slight whine and began fiercely frying the Boos before they could touch them. But it was useless. The giant Boo was going to eat them all... It came closer, they could almost feel it. It smiled as it prepared to lurch and gulp them up in one move.

A bright light shined from somewhere at the top of the passage. Waluigi, closing his eyes to guard against it, though of the afterlife. Might this be it? But it was not.

The pursuer Boo roared with pain and slowed down, while the smaller Boos fled to the walls. The giant Boo went with them. The two brothers ran out to the crowd of moles at the entrance to the passage. They had to use all that was left of their might to not collapse.

It seemed the moles had used a peculiar beacon of light to scare away the Boos. It was peculiar, because, in front of it, was some sign that was fitted so the light would have to shine through it- A magical sign? Whatever it was, a bunch of official-looking moles came up to the two brothers.

"Come with us." One of them said. Waluigi did nothing except say to Chomper

"That's a lot of plant food you've earned today."

---

Yes, that's a lot of plant food. Now then, hopefully you, the reader, shall now click Review and post me a review. Thank you very much, and good day and/or night.


End file.
